Little Things
by becomeafan
Summary: I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans but, you're perfect to me.


I do not own Bleach or the song Little Things by One Direction

* * *

Beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

No matter how much he tells her this every day, she just doesn't understand. She wouldn't believe.

Well, why would she? Anyone can tell that she is undeniably hideous! Look at her! She is such a pathetic little girl who cannot even accept who she is, let alone recognize her true potential. She simply lets other people throw insult by insult at her face, and she swallows them whole. All the harsh words digested deep in her mind, constantly reminding her how ugly she is. Maybe this is the reason why her boyfriend's compliments merely turn into lies. He can't possibly truly love a girl with a round belly, thick unruly brown hair, plain brown eyes, fat thighs and arms, and a face not worthy to be in a magazine cover. It's not like any man could. No matter how hard she tries to fit in and reach the standard of beauty in society, it's just… miles away.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

"Momo, you're doing it again. Stop that."

A hand rose and reached her left wrist. Momo turned to her side, staring blankly at her boyfriend of three years. Reluctantly, she complied. He has an iron grip. With a sigh, he pulled her close, hugging her tightly against his chest. She has habit of biting her nails when she is troubled.

"What's wrong?" His voice is deep, husky. His breath warm against cheek. Momo closed her eyes for a moment. For the nth time, she asked herself if he is really in love with her, or he is simply staying because of pity, because of the commitment.

Brown orbs gazed deeply at his teal eyes. She scanned his handsome face. His strong jaw, his pointed nose, gorgeous bluish green eyes, thin lips, smooth skin. Her hands brushed his soft white hair, loving the feel of it against her skin. How could someone so perfect have her in his arms? From the day he asked her to be his girlfriend to the mark of their three year relationship yesterday, she knew that everything was too good to be true.

Three years. Three wonderful and painful years. She managed to survive the insecurities it brought for three years. But, will she manage for long? Momo would probably go completely mad if she saw yet another model-like woman goes near him. She knows for sure that when the right time comes, he would eventually leave her for someone sexy and gorgeous. You know, those girls who can actually wear shorts in the summer without having to worry about her fat thighs being exposed to the world. Or her flabby arms saying 'Hello!' to everyone when she walks in the mall. She has to constantly hide them by wearing oversized shirts and pants, maybe throw on a jacket when it is cold.

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

His warm hand resting on her cheek broke her out of her train of thoughts. His eyes pleading her to say something, anything.

"I take it you had fun with your college friends the other day." She started, smiling subtly.

He stared her, his eyes still searching, unconvinced.

"Ichigo and Renji managed to make me drink five bottles of beer. I was surprised I even made it at home." He laughed quietly at the memory.

"Someone took you home. Karin, remember?" Her stare is cold.

"She offered to take me home. Momo, it does not mean anything."

"I never said it did." She snapped.

He chuckled. _Ah, I get it now._

"Are you jealous?" He teased her, his eyes now holding mirth and amusement. His lips curved into a small smile, urging her not to get angry.

But, a small flame sparked within her. Momo turned sharply in his direction, her anger increasing when she noticed him turning this all into a joke. "Do you think this is funny, Toushiro?" Her voice rising.

Toushiro cleared his throat. Okay, now he made her mad. _She used my full name._ He did not notice that he simply added fuel to the flame.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

"Babe, I'm not making fun of you. I just think it is ridiculous to get jealous of someone like Karin. She is just a friend." His voice softened, trying to ease down the situation.

Momo snorted, "Oh really now? You think I don't know that the two of you had past? She was your longest girlfriend, both of you share a deep relationship with another even though you're no longer together. I wouldn't be surprised if one night of drinking and partying can bring back what you two used to have."

She stood up, not wanting to talk anymore, and walked to the direction of their bedroom. All too soon, his hand grabbed her arm, and turned her abruptly in front of him.

Toushiro frowned. What was happening? Where are all these coming from? Did Karin say anything to Momo that night? Toushiro's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Momo snatched her arm from his hold, "I'm talking about how you can easily fall back into her arms! Or any woman for that matter!" She turned her heels again, but Toushiro was quick, holding her tightly in front of him.

"Momo, there is no one else! What else can I do to prove that to you?" His voice showed desperation.

"You've always been like this ever since we got together! You keep on comparing yourself to other women. You keep on degrading yourself! Momo, you're beautiful! You're amazing! There can never be anyone el-"

She cut him off, struggling and screaming for him to let go. She is tired. She just can't take it any longer. Momo can hear their whispers, see their stares. All of those people, judging them. Judging her.

She sobbed. All the frustrations and pain are finally pouring out, they've been kept bottled up for so long.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

"You don't know what it feels like to be constantly talked about because of your weight!" Her cries grew louder.

"Ever since I was young, no one befriended me. I was bullied because of what I looked like. They wouldn't want someone who weighs over two hundred pounds to be in their circle! Even if I try to change myself… try to lose my weight, I keep—" she swallowed, "…I just keep on going back to how I used to be! And then the time came when I just accepted the fact that this is how I am, I can't change who I am!"

He was silent. Toushiro simply sat on the floor, and held her tightly in his embrace. He could not bring himself to say anything, her pain was too much. She needed this. She needed someone to listen to her cries, and he's here. He would not let go. _Never._

"Then you came along…" her voice barely a whisper. She smiled bitterly. "I don't even know why you pursued me. At first, I was really angry at you. I thought that you were just playing with me. You kept on pestering me about getting a date. It never crossed my mind that you were serious."

She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. "Toushiro, what did you like about me?"

Her question was so simple. He smiled. What did he like about her?

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

His thumb brushed her tear-stained cheek. "I love you. I love the way you yawn so loudly in the morning when you wake up. I love the fact that you don't starve yourself to look like one of those skinny models on TV. I love it whenever you sing those Mariah Carey songs at the top of your lungs, I think it's sexy…"

She laughed softly through her tears.

Toushiro's smile widened as his list grew longer. "I love the fact that you don't put too much make-up on. No matter how incredibly stubborn you are, Momo, you are naturally beautiful. You don't need those craps. I love hugging you. You may think that you're obese but, Momo, those curves bring out more of your beauty, and I wouldn't have you any other way. May you be skinny or normal weight, my love for you won't decrease."

"But, I'm hideous." Momo sniffed, blowing loudly on the sleeve of her shirt. "And, I'm not graceful or well-mannered like those girls you dated before."

Toushiro cupped her chubby cheeks and kissed her lips. Momo closed her eyes, savoring the warmth that fluttered in her chest. Kissing him has always been heavenly. His arms wounded around her waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. She responded by kissing him just as fiercely.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

They broke apart with Toushiro's lips still lingering near Momo's, giving her soft kisses.

"Momo, I don't care if you burp louder than I do during breakfast or dinner. I don't care if you don't eat like a princess, poised and all. I could care less if you prefer a large barbeque flavored steak rather than a plate of Caesar salad." He smiled. "You are perfect just the way you are. Screw what those bastards say about being a plus-size. What do they know? They know nothing of how much I feel for you, I don't think that even you have any idea just how in love I am with you. I guess, only God knows that."

Momo threw her plump arms at him, smothering him with apologies, words of love and gratitude, and wet kisses. "I love you too, Toushiro! So much!"

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

He chuckled, returning her hug, and captured her lips once more to a very passionate kiss. He stood them up and blindly led Momo into their room, determined to make her forget about all of her insecurities.

* * *

That night, he laid on their bed, with an arm propped behind head while he was staring up the ceiling of their room. Momo was still very shy and embarrassed to show herself to him. She told him that he would be disgusted at what he will see. She's not sexy or slim. Her stomach and belly is not flat. Her arms and legs are round and tubby. Her neck forms a lump, showing a second chin. She was not very attractive.

If Momo was busy hiding her face from embarrassment and humiliation, Toushiro is a whole different story. Sure, Momo is different from the other girls he dated and slept with in the past. All of them were slim and had a tiny waist. And, once he thought about it, _Momo is much more stunning than all of them combined._

He gently took her hands within his own, and softly kissed her closed lids. He whispered sweet nothings to her ears which in turn melted away her troubles. He gazed deeply into her brown orbs, silently telling her how striking she looks. Momo had a difficult time believing, no matter how much she wants to. She just couldn't bring it to herself to accept it. She knows what she looks like.

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

"Every little thing adds up to who you are Momo. I am deeply and madly in love with you. You are absolutely beautiful, nothing less."

She smiled. "And, I love you too." He brought his head down, and took her lips in his own.

* * *

His lips curved into a small smirk. He turned to his side and watched as Momo slept soundly. And by soundly, he meant Momo's usual loud snores. He laughed quietly as he gathered her into his arms. She shifted and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead, and finally let sleep consume him.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_


End file.
